Rock: Party Everyday
by AshRB
Summary: Whether you love him or hate him,Forget Me Not Valley's infamous freeloader managed to get somebody to write about him for HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme challenge!
1. Introduction

_Hey everyone! AshRB here! I finally got around to starting my submission for HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge. My selected character is the Harvest Moon world's most famous party boy, Rock._

_Why have I chosen a character so…well, I guess "disliked" would be putting it lightly…_

_Believe it or not, the AnWL version of Rock is actually one of my favorite HM characters. XP It's shocking, but true. I really "dislike" people like him in real life, but in the context of the game world, he's actually kinda funny…and wise. (Seriously, I can't be the only one in the world who thought his little speech about why people work if they hate it so much had a kernel of truth in it! XD)_

_So, anyway, I thought if I wrote about him, maybe we would all get to see another side of him the games never really show us…Or maybe I'll just write him as a pompous idiot! Whatever pops out! XD_

_Disclaimer: The Harvest Moon games were created by Marvelous Interactive last time I checked. Somebody correct me if that's no longer true._

Chapter One: Introduction…of AWESOMENESS!

I am Rock.

I love to party every night and nap every day! I'm a simple guy. My parents (who I look _nothing _like, let me tell you) _absolutely_ adore me, and chicks dig me! I'm the most popular guy in Forget-Me-Not Valley! Not that there are many people in Forget-Me-Not Valley…or chicks here for that matter…It's a rather quiet valley…but what the hey! My mere presence here makes this the most AWESOME valley ever.

I'm just a "go with the flow" guy, don't you know. I'm cool…I know how to slide along. Yep. I. Am. Awesome.

Viva la Vida.


	2. River

Chapter 2: The River

Rock always thought that he was just like the river that cut through Forget-Me-Not Valley.

The river was _cool _and _smooth_, just like him. It would just go with the flow and move just as it liked, like him. It could be calm or, during a storm, the river could be WILD! Wild, just like all the parties in the Big City that Rock was so fond of crashing.

The sound of the water was also refreshingly soothing. The bench by the river was Rock's favorite place to nap.

He was doing this the day Pony moved to the valley…

_Author's Note: I'm going to try my hardest to keep these in the order of his life. That's probably going to change, though…_


	3. Farm

Chapter 3: The Farm

Pony, the new brunette girl, worked the old, decrypt farm with so much delight; Rock couldn't help but be confused. The land had been in absolute shambles! The buildings had been in near disrepair, the fields were resting places for weeds, the pasture was unusable for feed... Yet, Pony had risen to the challenge, and with some elbow grease, had the land looking almost _livable_.

It amazed Rock that anyone would want to work _so hard._

In the two weeks that Pony had lived there she managed to plant a field of crops. The vegetables were green…

And healthy…

Weird.


	4. Warmth

Chapter 4:Warmth

Rock loved the sun.

It was blazing hot, just like him! It would blanket the valley with its warmth, leading to the most perfect naps! All Rock had to do was close his eyes and the sun's rays would envelop him into a drowsy daydream.

Rock also loved the warmth of his mother's cooking. Each dish she created was delicious and warmed him to the core. His favorite food was his mother's cheese fondue. The warm, gooey cheese was just as awesome as he was!

One day Rock watched as Pony cared for her cow…

She did it so warmly…

_Author's note: Okay, this one was hard. -.-_


	5. Clouds

Chapter 5:Clouds

Cloud watching was one of the ways Rock liked to enjoy himself. Finding shapes in the floating puffs was rather amusing.

One day as he did this, he heard a soft thud in the grass next to him. He turned his head to find Pony sitting next to him.

"Hi!" the farmer greeted him, "We haven't really had a chance to talk since I moved here. You're…Rick, right?"

"It's 'Rock' actually, babe."

"Oh! I'm sorr-Wait. WHAT did you just call me?"

"Huh? What?"

"You just…never mind. So, that's what Lumina meant…"

Pony sat back and they watched the clouds together…

_Author's note: Getting dialogue in 100 words is hard. o_O;_


	6. Bells

Chapter 6: Bells

When Rock was a child he received a little toy bell. He would play with it all the time and was often sent outside because of it. One day he came across a small, tabby kitten. The young boy squealed with delight and vowed to keep the creature safe forever. He tied his bell around the kit's neck and dubbed her "Bells." The two were inseperatable! Wherever the child went, the cat would follow.

Until the day that Bells disappeared.

As the small boy grew up, one thing would always nag at him.

Why didn't the cat ever come back?

_Author's Note: Let's just call this chapter a "flashback" and not a "time skip", shall we? . And I couldn't find the correct spelling of "Inseperatable." Sorry 'bout that…_


	7. Love

_Okay, this chapter was almost TOO fun to write! XD_

Chapter 7: Love

Rock was not a stranger to love. He _knew_ that all the chicks in Forget Me Not Valley were absolutely **WILD **about him! He was the most handsome, suave, and just the BEST single guy in the valley after all!

But Rock _refused _to let it go to his head! He played it "cool" around the girls. He just flirted for fun and didn't want to give the ladies false hope that there could be something more. He wasn't ready to give up his freedom just yet!

So what was up that weird feeling he got whenever he saw Pony?


	8. Cold

Chapter 8: Cold

Out of all the chicks in the valley, Rock found Nami to be the least agreeable.

She was just so _cold_. Whenever he tried to socialize with her, she would give him a look of such malice that her icy, blue eyes would chill him to the bone. She was also always such a hypocrite! She would always tell him off for not having a job. Well, where was _her_ job? Rock didn't think people could get paid for wondering around aimlessly. (But if you could, where could he sign up?) Nami was just plain MEAN!

Gustafa could have her.


	9. Coffee

Chapter 9-Coffee

Rock never really was a coffee person. It was SO bitter! And the taste never went away! It was for people who slaved their lives away at jobs that they hated anyway! Rock pitied the people who never had time for refreshing naps and had to rely on a cup of caffeine to stay awake.

Rock would _never_ work. What was the point of going off to do something you hated everyday just to come home bone tired and never have any time for fun? They were just wasting their lives away, you know?

Pony seemed to LOVE farming, though…


	10. Gift

Chapter 10: Gift

Rock gawked at the bowl of cheese fondue that Pony had placed in his hands.

"I just had a little extra and thought that you might like some!" she had said to him before scampering off to complete her long list of farming related activities.

All Rock could do was stare, which was _completely_ out of character for him! He could've have flirted and talked about how sweet it was to receive gifts from cute girls.

But, the sad fact was, this was the _first _gift he had ever received from a girl. The sudden thought of it _shocked_ him!


	11. Fire

_Ugh. I am not happy with the way this chapter turned out. D:_

Chapter 11-Fire

All the young men and women of Forget Me Not Valley gathered one night to light a campfire and tell ghost stories. Everyone except for Pony. Pony's busy schedule demanded that she was "early to bed and early to rise." Rock felt terrible that she had to miss such a fun night because of _work._

As Celia attempted to tell a spooky tale (and was failing miserably) Rock watched as the fire in the pit flickered. It was never the same shape and the colors of orange and yellow flowed together. Everyone sat in happy groups.

But Rock felt alone.


	12. Marriage

Chapter 12: Marriage

Everyone in the valley gathered to celebrate the marriage of Marlin and Celia. The young couple was elated! Rock was surprised that the guy ever gathered up the nerve to propose. He was happy for them…Even though Celia could do _so_ much better!

Rock doubted that he would ever get married! He would break too many hearts if he did! Besides, he wasn't too sure about the idea of being tied down for the rest of his life. He was young, handsome, and had a long life ahead of him. Commitment could wait!

He met Pony's eyes and glanced away.


	13. Death

Chapter 13: Death

The day after the worst typhoon the valley had seen in years, Rock passed by Pony's farm. The sight made him stop in his tracks.

The land looked almost as bad as it did before the farmer moved there. Uprooted crops lay everywhere and tree trucks and boulders littered the landscape.

But the most horrific sight of all was the body of a dead chicken and the young woman curled up next to it.

"Pony! Are you okay!" Rock ran over to her.

Pony's tear-stained face looked up at him.

"This is Henny, "she said, "She was my first chicken."


	14. Look Alike

_I needed to write something super conceded to balance out that last chapter and, luckily enough, this was the perfect theme for the job! XD_

Chapter 14: Look-Alike

Rock wondered what it would be like if all the men in the world looked like him?

Would it be annoying to have so much _handsome _competition? Or would they all be posers, and with him being the real deal, would more women flock to him? It was indeed a paradoxal conundrum to consider. Would the universe explode from all the unbridled hotness? Or would everyone just be thankful to have such pretty faces to look at all the time?

Unless that crazy scientist ever got the urge to clone the young man, Rock doubted that he would ever know…


	15. Apple

Chapter 15: Apple

There was one tree that Pony had planted that had survived the typhoon, and that was her apple tree.

After the river, it was Rock's favorite place to nap. Although the sapling was still young, it provided excellent shade for whenever the young man didn't want to sleep in the sunshine. Young apples had already started to sprout and the fruit already smelled glorious!

One day Rock saw Pony standing above him as he awakened from a nap.

The farmer, who had managed to rebuild, crossed her arms across her chest.

"Rock, what are doing?"

"What are _you _doing, babe?"


	16. Life

_This chapter just REFUSED to be 100 words! I eventually got it though. _

Chapter 16: Life

People always seemed to talk about how quickly life goes by. That saying had never been true for Rock. To him life seemed long, slow, and endless. There would always be time to get things done. You could put nuisances off until the next day. All that mattered was that you always took some time to have fun and enjoy yourself!

After all, you only had one life. You might as well live it by your own terms.

What would it be like to be immortal? Maybe Rock could visit Mineral Town's little library and read up on it?

Tomorrow…


	17. Night

Chapter 17: Night

Rock LOVED night clubs!

Although the walk to the Big City was a long one, it was worth it to experience the colorful pulsating lights and to feel the rhythmic beat of the loud music vibrate through him. You could just lose yourself in the scene, you know? Here in the city, his mother couldn't nag him and Nami couldn't berate him. Here in the city there was always a party going on. There was always something happening. In the city if you looked for adventure, you would find it.

But he couldn't live here. That would take a job.


	18. Children

Chapter 18: Children

Rock hated how Hugh could get away with anything! Just because the little strawberry-blond was the only child in the valley, everyone gave him leeway to do all kinds of mischief!

Like, what about the time Rock had taken Pony to see the turtle at the pond? The creature had been paralyzed! Rock could only think of one person heartless enough to scare it. HUGH!

The child denied the accusations, of course, and got away scot-free! It wasn't fair!

Rock's mother would always laugh whenever her son retold the tale. According to her, he had been a hyper child himself!


	19. Sun

Chapter 19: Sun

The citizens of Forget Me Not Valley would always complain about the summer sun. Rock never understood why. The sun was awesome (like him)! Whenever he saw the orb of fire blazing in the sky, he felt like it was lending some of its energy to him!

One day Rock watched as Pony ran around the valley faster then she normally did.

"Hey, Pony! Where's the fire?"

"Nowhere. The sun just gives me SO much energy! I don't understand why everybody hates it!"

"I KNOW, right? ! I guess it means we're just awesomer than everybody else!"

They both laughed.


	20. Beach

Chapter 20: Beach

Once again all the young people of the valley gathered at the beach and this time Pony could come! It was a little afternoon get together. Rock and everybody sat back and listened as Gustafa sang to them a song that he had been writing. The song was about the joy of new love and how he hoped the woman he cared for felt likewise for him.

Nami was blushing!

Rock wondered if he could write a song. How hard could it be?

Pony bobbed her head and swayed to the beat. Rock was glad that she was having fun.


	21. Harvest Festival

Chapter 21: Harvest Festival

Summer melted into fall and with the new season came the Harvest Festival. All of Forget Me Not Valley gathered to celebrate the harvest and feast upon Pony and Vesta's delicious crops. Rock had to admit that Pony could grow some awesome veggies!

As the two ate their food, they stared up at the bright moon.

"I once heard about somebody who was addicted to the harvest moon," Rock said.

"What!" Pony exclaimed, "How is that possible? How can you be a Harvest Moon Addict?"

"I don't know, but apparently this chick was good at coming up with fun challenges!"

_Author's Note: Yes, that just happened. :D_


	22. Afraid

Chapter 22: Afraid

Rock could only remember being afraid once in his life and that was when he couldn't find Bells, his old cat.

He never did find her and the memory haunted him on one cold, fall day as he walked to the beach.

He saw Pony sitting in the sand, staring at something small and blue. She looked like she was thinking of something that she feared. At the sound of Rock's approach, Pony tucked the object away.

"Why the scared look, babe?"

"It's nothing…just something Takakura told me I had to do before Spring 1st. And stop calling me that!"


	23. Hate

Chapter 23: Hate

Rock was walking back to the inn one day when he spied Pony sitting under a tree. She was holding a tablet of paper and was writing away at it furiously. She read what she wrote and snarled with much disgust.

"Arg! I HATE this!" she growled.

Completely disregarding his safety, Rock walked over to the angry girl.

"Hey, babe! What's wrong?"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?"

"Huh? What?"

"UGH!" She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at him, "I'm writing a song."

"Oh, it _can't _be hard!"

"Trust me, yes it can…"


	24. Birth

Chapter 24: Birth

Rock was getting rather used to wondering on to Pony's property, so one day he wondered straight into her barn! He was shocked about what he had walked into…

A cow was lying on the ground, moaning in pain. Pony sat next to her and tried to comfort the poor beast.

"What's wrong with her? !" Rock gasped.

"She's having a baby! Quick! Get me some water!"

Rock did what was asked of him, "What are we supposed to do? !"

"I don't know! Takakura's in town!"

Luckily, the cow knew what to do and a calf entered the world.


	25. Farmer

Chapter 25: Farmer

Rock was really starting to like running into the brunette farmer and he _knew _that Pony had to like running into him just as much!

He loved talking to her and was surprised that she actually listened to what he had to say. (Instead of just staring at his pretty face!)

One day they sat by the river…

"…I mean, there's more to life than working. People need to have more fun!" he finished his statement.

"That actually makes sense, "Pony smiled, "I don't care what they say about you, Rock! You're not _that _bad of a guy!"

"Huh? What?"


	26. Food

_Author's note: I've had chapters 26 through 32 saved on my computer since October. College got in the way, but now that it's summer break I'm going to attempt to finish this challenge o' mine!_

Chapter 26: Food

"Hey, mom! Why don't you make Pony some lunch today?" Rock said to his mother after returning home from his morning stroll.

"If Pony wants some food, why doesn't she order it herself?" Ruby asked with a confused look.

"Because I want to bring her a gift and I'm sure she hasn't had a home cooked meal in a while."

"If you want to take her a gift, then why don't you cook it?"

"_But mom! _I can't cook!"

"Then I guess you can't bring Pony a gift then!"

"Ugh!"

Rock stormed into the kitchen. How hard could cooking be?


	27. Blushing

Chapter 27: Blushing

Apparently cooking could be _very_ hard.

After several failed attempts and a very smoky kitchen, Rock finally came up with something that looked fairly edible. He wasn't exactly sure what it was though and he couldn't remember what all he had put in it, but what the hey! _He _had made it so it had to taste incredible!

Rock ran over to the farm.

"Hey, babe! Look what I made you! Aren't I wonderful?" he exclaimed.

Pony looked down at the dish and tried to smile, "Er…looks great, Rock. Thank you."

Rock felt his face heat up. Was he _blushing?_


	28. Sickness

Chapter 28: Sickness

"I'm sorry I gave you food poisoning, Pony," Rock said to the bed ridden farmer.

Pony glared at him from over her puke bucket. A heaving sound came from her throat. Rock held her hair back and looked away as she spewed up more gunk.

Takakura was taking care of the farm while the girl was sick, due to the young man's "incredible" cooking. Rock felt _terrible_. He just wanted to do something nice and it blew up in his face.

"Look on the bright side! At least you have a _handsome_ nurse to take care of you!"

Pony groaned.


	29. Fireworks

_Disclaimer: I shamelessly stole song lyrics from Katty Perry. I regret nothing!_

Chapter 29: Fireworks

Rock thought that he was the perfect subject for fireworks.

No, he WAS a firework! He loved to let his colors burst! He could make them say, oh, oh, oh as he shot across the…

He was thinking in song lyrics wasn't he?

Pony had recovered from the food poisoning and was once again working the farm with vigor. Rock was glad. He couldn't take any more deadly glares from the cute rancher. Nami must have taught her how to give people freaky looks.

Anyway, song lyrics aside, Rock _was_ a firework. He was exciting and pretty to look at!


	30. Trees

Chapter 30: Trees

The colors on the leaves were beginning to change and Rock couldn't help but feel a bit wistful. As pretty as the trees were (just like _him_), they were indicating that winter would soon come to the valley. Not that Rock minded, but it sure was hard to nap when there was snow on the ground.

Rock came across Gustafa, who was playing his guitar under such a tree.

"Hey, Gust! How's the song coming along?"

"Wonderfully, brother! Nature and my beloved give me much inspiration!"

"Pony was trying to write a song."

"She was?"

"Maybe you could help her?"


	31. Harvest Goddess

Chapter 31: Harvest Goddess

Rock had always heard stories about the Harvest Goddess.

Some people in the valley were devout believers and others not so much. Rock found himself somewhere in-between. People often turned to her in times of illness or distress. Rock was happy and content and never had to pray to her. (Kitten instance aside…)

Pony was a devout believer. Rock had found her kneeling at the Goddess Pond many times with her hands clasped together in prayer, whispering to the deity for guidance.

Her crops were always healthy and her animals happy.

Maybe there was something to all the believers' faith?


	32. Books

Chapter 32: Books

"You're reading _The Tree of Tranquility_? I love that book!" Rock exclaimed when he came across Pony reading one afternoon.

Pony looked at him with surprise and said, "_You _like to _read_?"

"Of course I do! There's not much else for entertainment around here. We didn't even get a TV until you moved here."

"You just don't seem like the reading type…"

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind…"

Rock sat down next to her. "Did you know that there really is a Waffle Island?"

"Yep, I actually have a cousin named Akari who has a farm there!"

"Dang, that is ironic!"

"Yep!"

_Author's Note: Why do some people get upset when people like me fanon all the farmers as being related? I understand Mark and Chelsea from IoH and SI being creepy since they can get married, but what's wrong with everyone else? I even use it as a joke sometimes. :/ On that regard the last name of my farmers is always "Harvester." Creative ain't I. XD_


	33. Necklace

Chapter 33: Necklace

Rock honestly couldn't remember where he got the medallion that he always wore around his neck from.

His parents either didn't know or refused to tell him. The residents of the valley who had watched him grow up said that they couldn't remember a point in his life where he hadn't worn the necklace. Rock had really never given it much thought either. That was until Pony had asked one day.

"Okay, dude, "she had begun, "What is up with that necklace?"

"I…I don't know…It's just something I've always worn, babe."

"Arg! For the 500th time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

_Author's note: And so begins the newer drabbles._


	34. Serenity

Chapter 34: Serenity

It was easy to find serenity in a valley so small and cozy like Forget-Me-Not.

Seemingly forgotten by the world, Forget-Me-Not seemed to be cut straight from a fairy tale, where peace and calm ruled the day. It stood in stark contrast to the Big City where things were always wild and adventurous. Rock felt as if he were an even mixture of both places. Two halves of a coin, if you will.

Rock watched Marlin and Celia one day and was reminded of an old storybook…

Where the hero always finds his princess…

And they live happily ever after.


	35. So What?

Chapter 35: So What?

"Pony, I've got to ask. What is up with your hair?" Rock asked one day as he sat next to the farmer.

Pony, who was busy fishing, laid her fishing rod down beside her and groaned.

"My hair is cursed," she sighed.

"Really? I've never heard of cursed hair before! Did a witch cast a spell on you?"

Pony had to chuckle at that.

"No," she explained, "I just use to wear pigtails all the time as a kid and now my hair is permanently split. Aw well, so what if it looks weird?"

"I didn't say _that_! It's unique!"


End file.
